


Roommates to Soulmates

by Tommosboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, College AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drama Major!Louis, Eating out, First Time, Fluff, Football Player!Niall, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, I'm the kink master sorry, Love, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Sleep Sex, Smut, Top!Liam, Virginity, Wet Dream, bottom!Louis, drama major!Harry, football player!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommosboy/pseuds/Tommosboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's the Hot Football Jock. Louis' the adorably fun Drama Major. Louis falls for Liam, Liam falls for Louis. But what kind of people would they be if they didn't make it so damn difficult to figure it out. (Established Narry lovin')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates to Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering why Zayn isn't tagged, it's because I'm 67% sure all four boys would've broken up with each other in the story to go after that pretty motherfucker.

Room 209…

Room 209…

203-  
205-   
207-  
209!!

There it is finally!

Louis hefted the two large suitcases securely to his side and walked a little faster towards the mahogany door. He set them down and fetched out the key his new RA had given him and quickly unlocked the door before turning the knob and opening the door slightly. He picked up his bags and then gently kicked open the door noticing the slight stench of sweat and vanilla. He walked in to the small but equally roomy dorm and immediately took in the sight of who he assumed was his roommate shirtless and doing push-ups in the middle of the room nearest the bed on his left.

"Hi you must be-" the shirtless boy peered up at Louis with a tense look of concentration on his face that softened to a smile as he kneeled to stand up. "-jesus."

"Oh hey I'm Liam, Liam Payne. You're… Lewis right?"

"I- uh- n-no my names Louis." The boy was a stuttering mess. "L-Louis Tomlinson."

"Oh sorry. I just got here a half hour ago, I hope you don't mind the stench I like to workout when I'm bored." He gave a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Louis knew he was staring and he absolutely knew that if he didn't stop Liam would think he was weird, tell his RA to find him a new roommate, he would never talk to Louis again, and Louis would never be able to go out in public again with fear of embarrassment. Okay so maybe that was a little dramatic, but in his defence Louis was a drama major for christ sakes. So like any brilliant drama major who'd made a fool of them self would do, Louis quickly composed himself and acted like he hadn't just gawked at the brown eyed Adonis.

"Right, so I'm guessing this bed is mine?" Louis mused dropping his bags on the bed to the right.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I should've waited so you could choose." He keeps apologising.

He's fucking polite.

"It's no big deal I'm good with either bed."

Especially if you're in it.

Louis shook his head at his mental comment and started unpacking his clothes. He looked around at the blank white walls and took in the sight of his new room. There was a tall wooden dresser at the foot of each bed and one desk between the two beds right in front of the window. He took notice of the closet on Liam's side of the room that barely fit next to the dresser. The twin sized beds had white sheets and dark maroon covers neatly tucked in. It wasn't the best room, not exactly bad either, it was just short of comfortable.

"So what are you?" Liam broke the silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean you're major."

"Oh Drama, you?"

"I'd rather not say… haha." There was that nervous laugh again.

"Okay… so you here on scholarship?"

"Yeah, football."

Of course he was a fucking football player.

"I'm hungry." Louis huffed throwing himself onto his bed after he successfully managed to make a mess of unpacking.

"You wanna go down to the campus cafe?"

"Yeah."

+

Stop staring.

Stop staring you freak!

Louis and Liam had been sitting outside the cafe for no longer than an hour after waiting in what could've been the longest record breaking line in history to get some food and lattes. Liam had changed into a white shirt sleeved and grey joggers. Louis just couldn't help himself when Liam started eating the scone so slowly and sensually like it were a thanksgiving meal made by his mum.

"I have never been more in love with food now than have in my life." Liam moaned.

Louis quickly looked up at Liam's eyes and then mimicked his look of pleasure by biting into his muffin. The cafe wasn't really that crowded inside but the two decided a little fresh air was the best after the horrid smell of cigarette smoke filtered in the building.

"So where are you from?"

"Huh? Oh Doncaster. What about you?"

"Wolverhampton born and raised."

The conversation quickly died but the silence was comfortable and the gentle sound of people talking and eating filed the space. Louis couldn't help the small feeling of relief that he wouldn't hate it here and maybe with Liam by his side he could grow to love college, even if it didn't have his family or his old school friends. The sun began to set and though it was still light out the blue of the sky was darker so the pair threw their empty styrofoam cups away and began walking back to their dorm.

+

"Liam."

"Louis."

"Liam I need to ask you something."

"Um okay?"

"Are my hips too wide?"

Louis lay on Liam's bed with his head in Liam's lap as Liam studied quietly. It had been almost a month since they had moved in and classes had started and you would've thought that they would have hated each other by the way Louis was so lazy & hyper all at once and how Liam was so athletic and serious most of the time. The difference between the two couldn't have been more obvious with the way Louis side of the room was unkempt and covered in scripts, Liam's was neat and organised with only books to be seen on his bed.

"Your hips?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows putting down his textbook.

"Yeah, Harry told me my hips are too wide and my thighs are big like a girls." Louis traced the fabric of Liam's gym shorts.

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know, it's true isn't it? I have girl legs."

"You do not. You have Louis' legs. They're perfect just like you, okay."

"Yeah I know." Louis smirked playfully turning his head to look at Liam.

"How is it that you always get me to compliment you but you can never compliment me?"

"I compliment you all the time you just don't like it when I do."

"Name one time."

"Okay remember yesterday after you got back from the showers and your towel fell and I said 'Wow big payno!' because you had a huge d-"

"OKAY OKAY I REMEMBER!!!" Liam blushed furiously.

"See I told you you don't like it when I compliment you."

"That's because all your compliments are dirty."

Louis shrugged and then climbed over Liam off the bed. He walked over to his side of the room and picked up a pair of black skinny jeans and quickly put them on. He grabbed Liam's grey knit sweater and pulled on his faded black vans.

"I'm going to the cafe, scone and a latte?"

"Please."

"Be back in ten." Louis made his way out the door.

Liam picked up his book and continued reading about molecular structures and bonds between electrical charges of them. It was maybe two minutes later when he decided on a break. The room looked a bit messy so he decided to clean up, well he decided to clean up Louis mess really. He made quick work of putting his clothes into their laundry hamper until he spotted a pair of his black briefs slightly hidden under his bed. He picked them up and immediately noticed the wet spot in the area closest to the crotch and froze.

Had Louis wet his pants?

No

He dragged his finger across the spot and sniffed his finger curiously. It didn't smell like urine so then what could it have be- oh.

Had Louis cum in his pants?

Without realising Liam had raised the briefs to his nose and sniffed them. They smelled like dried cum and Louis. He breathed in the scent happily, like it were a fresh baked cookie. Then the door opened, he snapped out of it and his the briefs behind his back as Louis walked in carrying their food and drinks.

"Hey I'm ba- what's behind your back?" Louis stared confused at Liam's wide eyed expression.

"I- uh- I was just cleaning up." Liam confessed revealing the briefs.

"Oh I-I'll get those!" Louis' face turned red with embarrassment as he snatched the under garments from Liam.

The two red faced boys looked anywhere but each other and then after a few minutes are their food and drinks in silence.

+

"But Liam we've watched Toy Story five times already!!"

"It's my favourite, Louis come on."

"But Liam!"

"You fall asleep halfway through it anyways!"

"That's because I've seen it five times I know exactly what's going to happen, it's boring!"

The look on Liam's face was of pure shock and betrayal. The two had made it a tradition to watch movies on Liam's laptop every Thursday to help relax themselves after having to do so much work for their classes. But for the past five weeks it'd only been toy story after toy story, never anything else.

"Ugh fine but if I have to hear you warn Woody one more time about the damn dog I'm going to throw your laptop so far out the window the baseball team will be breaking down the door to recruit me as a pitcher!"

"Thank you!" Liam grinned flopping down onto the bed.

Louis climbed in after him his back facing the wall and his head laying on Liam's arm as he began fiddling with Liam's desktop to start the movie. Liam laid it on his lap and the two boys laid back to watch happily as the disney logo appeared.

~

"No Woody look out- oh sorry Lou!" Liam whispered.

Louis lay limp on Liam's chest and arms tucked under himself into Liam's side. The movie had only been playing half an hour before he drifted off.

"Louis? Are you asleep?"

"Mm…"

Liam gently fingered Louis' hair and rubbed at his scalp thoughtlessly. He had grown to know where Louis liked to be touched and what made him quiet down. What he didn't expect was for the whimpers that came out of Louis' mouth.

"Hey are you having a nightmare?" Liam asked quietly even though he knew Louis probably couldn't hear him.

"Mmm… dad…"

"Dad?" Liam whispered.

"Daddy… mmmm…" Louis moaned in his sleep.

Liam looked down at the whimpering boy confused, was he having a bad dream about his dad?

"Li… Li…" His hips began to gently rock back and forth.

"Louis." He gently shook him.

"Uh… uhh…" he began to pant his hands gripping onto Liam's shirt as he moved against Liam's side.

Liam froze, he felt a hardness at his hip. Louis began rocking his hips and then rolled over slightly on Liam, his face fitting into Liam's neck, hot wet breath on Liam's exposed skin. He slid his arms around Liam's neck and rocked against his thigh.

"L-Louis…" Liam choked out.

"Li-am…" Louis whimpered brokenly.

His breathing became ragged and short, so did Liam's. He could feel his own girth hard and straining against his joggers, begging for friction. It got it, Louis own leg fitting between Liam's and unknowingly rubbing against Liam's hard on.

"Louis… Louis…" he wasn't sure if he was trying to wake him up anymore but Louis' name tasted so good right now.

"Ugh… more… more Li… harder…" Louis moaned against Liam's hot skin.

"Oh god." Liam groaned fitting his own large hands on Louis' waist.

The gentle rocking became a little more frantic and needy as both boys chased their orgasms. Liam began pulling at Louis shirt trying to restrain himself from attacking the sleeping boy though it seemed Louis had no problem doing so to Liam. Louis' hands found Liam's hair and with a strong tug he came which was enough for Liam's hands to slip down to his bum and grip tightly, pushing their bulges together roughly.

"Ugh!" Louis moaned hotly.

"Oh fuck!!" Liam grunted holding onto Louis' arse like life support.

That was enough for Liam, he was exhausted beyond belief then. He drifted off with Louis still in his hands and Louis still breathing hard against his neck.

+

"He what?!"

"It was just a dream oh my god!!"

"You had a wet dream about your roommate while you were in his bed!!!"

"I- I know oh my god!" Louis sighed dropping his head into his hands.

Louis had awaken the next morning on top of Liam seconds before realising he has his arms around his neck with his very wet briefs sticking to Liam's joggers.

"I can't believe I fucking came on him!"

"In the dream ?" Harry questioned.

"No in real life! I came in my briefs and it got on his! I can never show myself to him again!!!"

"Wait so you dreamed that he was fucking you and then you came in real life all over him?"

"Yes harry, jesus!!"

Harry chuckled to himself and then got up off of the auditorium floor. He extended his hand to Louis which he accepted, lifting himself up.

"What am I going to do?!"

"Just act like nothing happened. Maybe he'll think it was his own wet dream."

"But… actually that could work." Louis mused.

"See I'm smarter than you think."

"Not smart enough to ask Niall out." Louis mumbled playfully.

"We aren't dating, we just like to have sex that's it."

"Right and I'm also straight."

"Oh shut up!"

+

"He what?!"

"It was just a dream oh my god!!"

"Liam he dreamed that you were fucking him!!"

"I-I know but maybe… I don't know maybe it was just because I was the last thing he saw. Like I was in his subconscious or something."

"Liam you don't just have a sex dream about your friends because they're there!!!"

"I- you don't know that!"

"So you're just going to act like it didn't happen ?!"

"I don't want to embarrass him, Niall!"

The two football players sat on the bench while the rest of the team were going over plays for their first game of the season. Liam had told Niall about what had happened the night before with Liam and though Niall hadn't even met Liam's roommate yet he felt that Liam needed to talk to him about what happened.

"What if he likes you Liam, I mean how are you going to live with someone who might like you."

"I-I don't know but Louis' my friend. He's practically my best friend, no offence."

"Non taken, I think of us as brothers anyways."

Liam grinned sheepishly at Niall and bumped shoulders playfully before getting back to their conversation.

"I just don't know I don't want to make him feel bad and I don't want to stop being his friend."

"Then don't tell him, just pretend it didn't happen and be his friend. But I'll tell you one thing, it'll come back to bite you in the ass."

"Better mine than his…" Liam muttered.

~

"You wanna come over so we can study the plays ?" Liam asked Niall as they were walking towards their dorms after the practice had ended.

"Yeah sure."

The blonde and brunette talked over what subjects were the hardest and what fraternities threw the best parties and if Liam talked too much about how Louis hated science and loved the sigma alpha zetta house parties, well Niall didn't let on about it.

"Louis should be having his afternoon nap right now so can you try to be quiet?"

Niall smiled shaking his head when Liam wasn't looking. Liam unlocked the door and quietly let Niall in, closing it behind himself slowly. Niall took of his jersey and padding setting it on the floor by Liam's bed. He stepped over it and stood by Liam's bed and then finally looked over at Louis' sleeping figure. Louis had fallen asleep in just his briefs and one of Liam's sweaters, curled up on his side facing away from the wall.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me he was fucking hot!" Niall whisper yelled at Liam.

"I thought you were straight?"

"I am straight but I'm not blind! This guy had a sex dream about you and you're complaining?!?!" Niall looked at Liam in disbelief.

"I- Well yeah I mean. I don't want to ruin our friendship of he ends up not liking me or something I don't know."

"Liam?" Louis awoke quietly.

"Oh sorry Lou we didn't mean to wake you."

"We?" Louis rubbed his eyes and then looked up at the shirtless Irish guy standing near his bed. "Oh."

"Hi I'm Niall."

"M'Louis." He yawned sitting up. "You're cute."

"Haha thanks."

"S-Sorry that just sort of came out." Louis blushed.

Liam looked between the two with a bit of annoyance and then cleared his throat.

"He was just leaving."

"I wha-"

"Yeah I just remembered I have homework." Liam interrupted picking up Niall's gear and leading him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You to-" Liam shut the door.

"That was rude, Li." Louis blinked with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry."

"Liam, can I have a cuddle?" Louis yawned again with his arms extended.

"I- yeah." Liam took off his jersey and padding along with his shoes and then climbed into bed with Louis.

"I think I might be sleeping beauty…" Louis sleepily mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm always sleepy."

"You want me to kiss you awake." Liam chuckled.

"No." He yawned laying his head on Liam's chest.

"Why?"

"Because I like sleeping. Kiss me in my dreams like last time." Louis mumbled again falling asleep.

"I- Louis…"

"Mmm…" and with that he drifted off.

+

"I think something's wrong with me."

"You mean more than usual?"

"I'm serious, I think I'm addicted to Liam."

"I'm sorry what?" Harry but his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"For the past few weeks all I've dreamt about was him… and it's getting worse."

"How could it get any worse? Is it bondage stuff now? Does he tie you up? Oh my god if he pees on you I swear! Please don't be one of those gays please Louis!"

"HE DOESNT PEE ON ME OH MY GOD HARRY!!!!" Louis most likely lost all his dignity at that moment.

"Well then what?"

"It's not just sex anymore… I've dreamt about us going on dates."

"So ?"

"It was one thing to dream about sex because I mean he's hot but dates?!"

Harry stared at his friend curiously, like it weren't completely weird to be dreaming about dating someone. Harry and Louis we're currently supposed to be practicing for their theatre project which was a play about star crossed lovers. Louis being the Prince and Harry the guard who falls in love with the Prince.

"Well let's just hope this doesn't escalate to dreams about marriage."

Louis cringed a little because he already had dreamt about it and Harry was the best man.

+

It had been almost a month since the incident with Louis and thought nothing had changed in their friendship Liam still couldn't get over how good it felt knowing he had gotten Louis off like that. The way he came was almost euphoric in Liam's eyes, just seeing Louis being such a whimpering mess because of him. He lay in bed picturing it all over again, the way Louis gripped onto him like he couldn't stand how good it felt. The way he kept whimpering his nickname for Liam repeatedly. Liam's hand absentmindedly traveled to his crotch as he imagined it. The way his legs trembled and his body shivered because of Liam. The way he moaned out-

"Liam!" He jumped as Louis shouted his name coming into the room. "I got invited to a party at the Zetta Sigma Zetta house!"

"Oh that's great Louis!" Liam's face looked flushed.

"I want you to come with me." Louis said busy searching through his closet.

"I- why me?"

"Uh because if I get drunk I don't want some random taking advantage of me duh!" He answered.

Louis found his favourite pair of tight black skinny jeans, a navy blue button up shirt, he was putting on his socks when he noticed Liam not getting ready.

"Liam come on." He said jumping to straddle Liam's waist.

"Oof… Louis please."

"Please what?"

"Please get o-off" his face still a little pale.

"Leeeeyyyuuuuuumm." Louis nuzzled his nose into his neck and shimmied his body down Liam's.

"I-I- oh god." Liam groaned as Louis butt ground down on his crotch accidentally.

"L-Liam…" Louis gasped.

"Louis please…"

Louis' fingers tensed on Liam's shoulder and he ground his hips on Liam's. Liam's hands flew to Louis' waist as he bounced on his lap.

"N-No Louis."

"Li oh fuck!"

"N-no Louis we can't." He gripped onto his waist tighter to stop his movement.

"Liam!" Louis whined breathlessly.

"We c-can't Louis. Get off." He lifted Louis of his lap effortlessly.

Louis looked at him completely wrecked and something in him just hurt. He was just rejected by his best friend. He didn't even want to want Liam but no fucking Liam had to be so damn perfect. Louis felt his eyes water like the idiot he knew he was.

"F-Fine!" He stormed out of the room ignoring Liam's calls.

+

He was cute enough.

Not as cute as Liam though.

But cute enough.

Louis was grinding against a tall guy fifth drink in hand as the party around him went into full swing. He ignored his thoughts telling him this was a bad idea, that he should go talk to Liam, he hated Liam. There's were lips on his neck and it pissed him off the he wished they were Liam's.

"Let's go upstairs yeah?"

He followed blindly as the mystery guy led him up the staircase and to an empty room. The guy shut the door with his foot and attacked Louis with his lips. It was there again, that feeling like this was wrong and he wanted Liam. So he ignored it and pushed on with the guy. He kissed back until he felt a hand on his butt.

"H-Hey slow down."

"Oh come on I know you want this." He slurred.

"I-I think I should go." Louis shook his head getting his thoughts together.

"No no you don't get to tease and run fagget."

"W-What. Why are you being such a jerk? Just forget it I'm leaving." He turned to leave.

"No you don't." The guy pulled Louis by the arm and shoved him onto the bed.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Giving you what you want." He said unbuttoning his jeans and then pulling them down.

"I-I said no get off me!!"

"Not until I'm done." He murmured against Louis neck as he pinned his arms above his head and pulled Louis pants down.

Louis didn't hear the door open or Liam come in but he did hear him pull the guy off and punch him in the nose, then the jaw, and then kept punching him as he straddled the guys chest.

"L-Liam stop!"

"He… was… hurting… you…" he panted in between hits.

"Stop you're killing him!!!" Louis pulled on Liam's arm as he raised it one last time.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Just take me home, please."

~

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." Liam said as he ran his fingers through Louis' long brown hair.

"I know."

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

Louis looked up at the boy and looked into his eyes, the cheap alcohol strong on his breath.

"Can you… can you take my virginity?"

"W-What?"

"I want you to be my first." He mumbled sitting up and straddling Liam like the first time.

"You're drunk Louis."

"No- I mean I am but I've wanted you, wanted this for so long. Please."

Liam gazed at Louis sun kissed skin and ocean blue eyes and soft pink lips and that did it for him. He leaned in and kiss him sensually, fitting his lips with Louis' perfectly. Louis hesitated in shock but then quickly followed along with his own lips moving in sync. Liam darted his tongue out and licked Louis lip causing him to gasp, Liam to the chance and slid his tongue in. He explored every inch of Louis' warm wet mouth, sliding against Louis' tongue causing both of them to moan. He shifted on the bed laying Louis down without pulling away and getting in between his legs. He kissed down Louis' jaw and trailed a his tongue down Louis' neck, nibbling on the skin then licking it making Louis moan loudly.

"Liam… oh fuck…" his legs moving uncontrollably to find some friction.

Liam continued down his neck and then stopped to pull at the hem of Louis' button up. He popped the top but and then the next slowly on each button accentuating it with a kiss to his chest then lower until he had unbuttoned the shirt completely.

"Off."

Louis torn it from his body along with his pants quickly as Liam undressed also,

"Briefs too." Liam ordered.

Louis whimpered standing up and sliding them off. Liam growled pulling his own off and then throwing Louis back down on the bed and positing himself between Louis' legs.

"Liam…" he whimpered desperately.

"I'm gonna make you feel as beautiful as you look." Liam stated before he lowered his head between Louis' spread thighs. Louis could've came right then and there from the just the sight of Liam between his legs about to eat him out. Liam slowly dragged his tongue over Louis' puckered hole. He kissed and sucked on it then ventured on with his slick tongue causing the most filthiest moans he'd ever heard to come out of Louis' mouth. Louis thought he couldn't handle much more until Liam wrapped his large hand around Louis cock and that was it for him, he choked on his loan and felt tears of pleasure prickle his eyes. He couldn't even breathe from the amount of insane euphoria he felt. Liam slowly inserted a finger in Louis' quivering hole and the pleasure wouldn't stop it just kept adding on and on.

"Liam… oh my god Liam… fuck…"

Liam began thrusting his finger in and out slowly while still licking him open and pumping his meat. So much was happening all at once Louis thought he might literally explode. Liam inserted another finger and started scissoring the whimpering boy open, his own cock was painfully hard and hanging between his legs helplessly.

"Liam… oh god Liam please!"

"Please what?" He smirked still scissoring Louis.

"Please anything… fuck me already!"

With that he pulled away completely, Louis almost began crying at the emptiness he felt.

"Do you have any condoms?" Liam whispered in his ear.

"N-No I have lube. I have lube under my pillow just fuck me I don't care about a condom.

"Fuck Louis." Liam gasped.

"Please!"

Liam ran over to Louis' bed and checked under the pillow, there was a small bottle of lube. He hurried back over and got back in between Louis' spread legs. He put a generous amount of lube on his finger and fingered Louis open a little more.

"Please Liam fuck me." He sobbed.

"Fuck Louis you're so beautiful."

Liam pulled out his fingers and then slicked up his hard member. He positioned himself at Louis' entrance and very slowly pushed. It proved difficult because well he wasn't exactly small. His head slid in difficultly.

"So big… God you're so big…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No just go slow, let me adjust."

Liam pushed in another inch and stopped every time Louis' face screwed up in pain. By the time he had the entire 10 inches in he was ready to burst and apparently so was Louis.

"Fuck… move Li."

"Okay baby."

Liam pulled out slowly and then thrust back in a little faster causing Louis to grunt.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah just a lot. But fuck Li, you're so big."

"I know it's okay I got you." He lowered himself down and held Louis in a kiss as he began to slowly thrust in and out, only picking up the pace when he felt Louis was okay.

Louis was a moaning mess, gripping onto the sheets with a death grip and screaming out Liam's name every time he hit that small bundle of nerves that sent him over the edge.

"You like that baby, yeah? Like it when I fuck you with my big dick Louis."

"Fuck Liam!! YES FUCK!!!"

Liam's thrust began to speed up until the bed began to shake and hit the wall with each push into Louis tight hole. Louis didn't care anymore he just needed more, needed more of Liam fucking him so hard and so good. Liam began to kiss and suck on Louis neck as he thrust into him. Louis' arms wrapped around Liam and he dug his nails into his back as Liam's dick drilled into him with amazing force.

"I-I'm gonna cum… oh god Li I'm gonna…"

"I know baby, cum for me. Cum for me Louis. Cum for daddy."

That did it, Louis came screaming Liam's name streaking both their stomachs in his semen. Liam came with one final thrust as Louis' hole clenched incredibly tight on his dick. He pulled out and quickly lowered himself to Louis' hole, eating out the leaking cum and cleaning up the mess he'd made.

"L-Li too much… too good Li." He sobbed.

Liam pulled away and then gathered the tired boy in his arms, the two got under the covers and fell asleep wrapped in each others naked bodies.

+

Oh god my head hurts

Scratch that, my everything hurts.

What did I even do last night, jesus!

Louis fluttered his eyes awake and then blinked at the harsh light of day peering through the window. He tried to pull the covers over himself but was stopped by two things. One, he couldn't find the covers. Two, he was being held in someone's big arms. He opened one eye to look for a face hoped to God he didn't lose his virginity last night, especially not to some random guy. That thought quickly changed when he caught sight of brown hair and a neck with a birthmark. He jumped out of the bed and then stared at the naked guy laying in bed. Liam.

"Liam!"

"H-Huh?! What?" He jolted up.

"D-Did we? I- you didn't- did we?!" He stuttered.

"Come back to bed babe." Liam groaned with his arms outstretched.

"Did we have sex Liam?"

"Yeah…" Liam rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"N-No. Please, no. How could you?!!?"

"I- what?!? What do you mean how could I?!" Liam sat up.

"How could you do that?! I was drunk off my ass! How could you just take advantage of me you asshole!!" Louis yelled.

"I- I didn't take advantage of you you told me to, you begged me too."

"Oh so what you decided because I was drunk and throwing myself at you you could just fuck me because it was convenient?!?!"

"No that's not- that's not what happened!!!" Liam shouted back as he stood a little confused.

"SO WHAT ?!??! Why did you do it?!?!??"

"I-I- Because… because…"

"Why Liam?!?! Just admit it already, I was just a joke you could get off in!! You don't even care!!!"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh really?!" Louis challenged.

"Yes! I- I care!"

"Right." Louis rolled his eyes and wiped the frustrated tears from his cheek.

"I do care, Louis. I care a lot. I- I love you."

"W-what…"

"Yeah, I- I love you Louis. I love you Louis Tomlinson." Liam whispered with my conviction.

"Liam…" Louis gasped wide eyed.

"I love you, everything about you. I love your beautiful brown eyes, your deep caring blue eyes, I love your pink lips especially when you smile.I love the way you tap your fingers against my chest when you lay your head on it to match my heart beat. I love how you can get so insecure but then confident as hell seconds later. I love how you sing those stupid grease songs when you're studying and the way you lick your lips when you're trying to concentrate. I love that you know exactly what to get me when you get us food, and when you lay with me after we lose a game and pretend to be asleep but I know you're just trying to get me to calm down. I love how you're always talking about your sisters and your mum and how much you miss them. I love your tattoos and the softness of your skin. I love how scared you get when it thunders and how happy you get when there's a rainbow outside. I love how you look at me when your happy." Liam walked over to Louis' and slid his arms around his waist. "I love you Louis, a real fucking lot."

"L-Liam… I-"

"And I'm pretty sure if you tell me you don't love me then I might just jump off a cliff for holding you like this."

"N-No I- I love you too." Louis gazed up into Liam's soft brown eyes.

"Good because now I can do this."

"Do w-" Liam interrupted him with their lips touching gently.

"I love you Louis."

"I know." Louis smirked.

Liam pinched his butt causing him to yelp with a laugh.

"I love you too Liam Payne."

"Awe!!!" Harry startled the couple from the doorway. "I'm so glad you two finally got together!!!!"

"Yeah but can you put some clothes on, and lock your door next time." Niall scowled.

Liam and Louis blushed before grabbing for their briefs, and if Liam smiled at the black briefs Louis slipped on that started it all then you couldn't really blame him.


End file.
